


taken: the squeakquel

by dreamclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of other NCT members, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Who Was Driving The Car? God, its crack pretty much, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamclub/pseuds/dreamclub
Summary: Mark is out on a somber walk through the rain when his own boyfriend fake-kidnaps him.To his chagrin, Mark is unphased.





	taken: the squeakquel

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 3!! prompts were ‘“Now behave,” they murmured.’ and ‘kidnapped’
> 
> i know the point of this is to write Spookie but i had a really shitty, long day, and sometimes u need to write dumb crack in half an hour so u dont fail fictober.
> 
> validate me in the comments or at:
> 
> twit: @redxuxi  
> cc: curiouscat.me/xuxiclub

Mark was stuck in the rain. Again. While trying to escape the gloom of the Dream dorms, he’d walked into a different heaviness, one complete with mist and fog. 

It’d been a weird day from the start. Hyuck had asked for some alone time, and Mark couldn’t say no, so he went to sit in the common room. Everyone had seemed down, though, and he’s nothing if not a sponge for other’s energy, so when Jaemin suggested he go on a walk he’d hardly thought about it before leaving.

Nobody offered to come with him.

Twenty minute’s walk from the dorm, it’d started drizzling, a faint mist that fogged up his glasses and dampened his hair so it stuck to his forehead. In mere moments it escalated into a downpour. A woman’s umbrella flew away. Posters fluttered in the wind. A man ran against the foot traffic, expensive suit getting wet. Mark shivered.

After so many afternoon strolls turned disastrous, he should’ve learned to bring a coat. Foresight is 20/20.

‘where are u?’ Hyuck text him, no doubt seeing the rain and worrying. Despite the chill, Mark felt warm. He text back with the street number, a selfie of him pouting in the rain, and a request for an uber, preferably a fancy car.

He was too wet to be okay with ducking into a store to escape the weather. Poor customer service workers had enough to deal with without him creating a miniature river in aisle six.

So he waited a few minutes underneath a ledge, back pressed against cold metal, watching people stream past.

When the rain let up he set off back towards home in a light jog, hoping to outrun the harsher parts of the storm. Fat droplets of water ran off of awnings and splashed onto him. Inside shops, people looked warm and cozy, wet footprints leaving marks on the concrete sheltered by overhangs. Couples ate and families shopped and friends laughed. Mark walked. Alone.

A car screeched up next to him, splashing water from a quickly-formed puddle. One second he was on the road, and the next he was being hauled by his skinny arms into a van. For a moment, he struggled, and then he recognized the rings on the hand as Hyuck’s and smelled his cologne and let himself melt into his chest, folding himself neatly into the carseat. 

He sighed into the warmth.

“No struggle?” Hyuck said, deepening his voice, trying to sound like he wasn’t himself. The teasing lilt still shone through. 

Exaggerating his actions, Mark thrashed about, pretending to bite at one of the arms still locked around his midsection. The car peeled away. Hyuck tightened his grip. One arm grabbed at the back of Mark’s neck, holding him in place.

“Now, behave,” he murmured, “And buckle your seatbelt.”

Hyuck didn’t wait for him to buckle up, instead keeping him turned around and reaching over him to fasten the seatbelt. Before Mark could see who was driving, or where they were going, Hyuck tied a strip of fabric around his eyes. 

Mark brought his hand up to tug at the blindfold, but Hyuck swatted it away.

“Kinky,” he deadpanned, and Chenle’s unmistakable laugh echoed in the small car.

Briefly, he wondered what kind of life he’d been leading that he was barely phased by the pseudo-kidnapping. Then the car pitched forward and he lost his train of thought. Sleeping in cars was one thing, but being sightless and otherwise awake? Vaguely terrifying. Every small bump in the road felt like an accident waiting to happen.

“So what exactly is, like, happening?” Mark asked, reaching out blindly for Hyuck’s thigh and squeezing it. “Not that I don’t trust you.”

“You’re being _kidnapped_!” Hyuck, still pitching his voice differently, said in his best ‘creepy man in a horror movie’ voice. It was surprisingly realistic.

Chenle and what sounded like possibly Jisung ruined the effect by whispering to each other and giggling. A slap resonated through the car, and then it was quiet.

Mark shrugged. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Donghyuck asked, dropping his voice for a moment in surprise, “We could be holding you for ransom! Or about to kill you!”

“Would you like me to bite you again?” Mark suggested, turning threateningly in the vague direction of Hyuck. Their thighs pressed together, warm and comforting.

“I’d like to see you try!” Chenle shouted, pitching his voice higher instead of lower, earning another smack from probably Hyuck.

Mark swallowed a laugh, held up his phone, and shouted, “Hey Siri! Call 911!”

Hyuck wrestled the phone out of his hand before catching on, kicking Mark’s ankles from his spot next to him, “You have an _android!_ ”

“And that isn’t the Korean emergency number,” Jisung added, not bothering to disguise his voice. Hyuck hit him (he wasn’t usually so violent, maybe the fake kidnapper persona was getting to his head?) and Jisung repeated the statement in a nasally voice. Hyuck held back a laugh.

Abruptly the car pulled to a stop, Hyuck instinctually throwing an arm over Mark’s lap in surprise. Mark yelped. He really wished he could see. When they didn’t move for a moment, he assumed they’d parked. Whoever was driving really wasn’t good at it.

What would’ve happened if they’d been pulled over and a cop had seen Mark’s blindfold? 

Hyuck leaned over his lap and pushed the door open, leaning all of his weight into his bony elbows. He clambered over his legs and out of the car, kicking Mark a few times for good measure as he exited. 

“Give me your hand, Princess,” Hyuck grabbed Mark and helped him out of the car, placing a guiding hand on the back of his neck. “Watch your head!”

The others must’ve gone ahead of them, because it was eerily quiet outside, like the city had been put on pause. Mark dragged his heels. If they could fake kidnap him, he could be petty. With all of the commotion he hadn’t stopped to wonder why, exactly, Donghyuck had blindfolded him and shoved him into a moving car. And if none of them had their license, who was driving? All important questions.

Mark began babbling his many questions, mostly to annoy Donghyuck, who tightened his grip on Mark’s wrist and tugged him forward. Misty rain turned to a harder downpour, and Hyuck began to walk faster. Mark tried to sneak a glance from under his blindfold, but Hyuck caught him and instead moved behind him.

He placed both hands over Mark’s eyes and pressed the length of his body against his back, waddling them forward like ducks. He felt Hyuck’s chest shake against his with barely restrained laugher. “Why do you have to make everything difficult?”

“This,” Mark stopped moving and leaned all of his weight onto Hyuck, who stumbled under the sudden pressure, “Is making things difficult!”

Thunder clapped nearby. No lightning flashed through the layers covering his eyes. Hyuck moved a hand down to his side and pinched it, urging Mark to keep going, pressing his head into his neck and smiling.

“Step,” Hyuck nudged Mark’s ankle with his foot, leading him up the steps one at a time.

They were at the dorms.

“We’re at the dorms!” Mark exclaimed, proud of himself for figuring it out. “Why’d you have to kidnap me to get me back here?”

Hyuck just sighed and let go, opening the door and shoving him inside and tearing away his blindfold so fast Mark wasn’t sure what was happening. When his eyes adjusted to the light of the hallway, he was surprised to find a pitch black dorm.

“Surprise!” Sixteen voices shouted in disarray, surprisingly not in sync. Loudly, someone coughed. There was a lot of yelling, and laughter, and the popping of party poppers, mixed in with the shouting.

Delayed, the lights turned on, revealing his friends all crouched in various bad hiding places around the room. Renjun stood behind Johnny. Yukhei hid behind a throw pillow. Chenle was standing really still, like if he didn’t move Mark wouldn’t be able to see him.

He took one look at the haphazardly hung streamers and the confetti littered on the floor and the dumb smiles on everyone’s faces and promptly burst into hysterics.

A banner reading ‘HAPPY GRADUATION’ was strung on the wall. He cried harder. Several eyes were misty. 

“Thank you,” he smiled through tears, and Donghyuck placed his hands on his hips and turned him around.

He rested his forehead on Mark’s. “You’ll always be awkward, overachieving trainee Mark to me. But graduating is a big deal. _You’re_ a big deal. My big deal!”

And they were both crying, and laughing, and they pressed their lips together through the tears and smiled against each other’s lips.

Hyuck shoved him into the waiting arms of a sixteen-deep crowd of rowdy boys. His family.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/31. i am dying


End file.
